


MYMI

by NyeLung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: So, in the Expanded Universe, Palpatine did some stunts featuring clones of his and transferring his soul into them, when his real body died. Considering, that he's a very cautious type, he's tested it before. Enter the poor sod who's going to be killed a bit too often for his taste.





	1. Geonosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papierrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papierrose/gifts), [Narina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/gifts).



> Ok, this is my first time doing imagines, so expect some kind of trainwreck. I'm possibly not even doing a real imagine but rather a short collection of scenes that could happen in this kind of AU. Is that an imagine? No idea, however, let's get started.

Jango Fett is just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe. He is also the most feared bounty hunter of his time but that isn't important when that kriffing Jedi uses his purple – seriously, purple? – lightsaber to cut off his head. Then there is some kind of pull and the next thing he knows he's fekking alive with a headache that makes his worst hangovers pale in comparison. He's also very, very nauseous.

Jango notices just in time that he's wearing a helmet. Helmets and nausea never go well together, so he rips off that stupid thing – and fails. That's not his helmet. The mechanism is different. This is also not his body. He's taller. The shock is almost enough to drown the nausea. Almost. Then it returns with a vengeance and Jango is thankful, so very thankful that he helped in the development of clone armour.

He gets the helmet off just in time and then he throws up whatever was in the stomach of this body – not his body. Dried rations, mostly. Something that could have been uj-cake. Or well, anything. Jango doesn't keep looking at it because he feels his stomach acting up again and there's still the burn of a lightsaber at his throat but there's no wound or anything. It could have been a dream but he never dreams this realistic. There is dust in his nose, red and sandy like Geonosis dust. There are three other clones with him. They all have his height. This is wrong. On Kamino he had always looked up.

“Vin? Everything alright?”, one of them asks.

No, no, nothing is alright. He is in the frigging wrong body and this is wrong and he can still feel the lightsaber. “Yeah, everything alright.” He puts the helmet back on.

“'Theta! Kriffing move your shebse!”, a voice yells over comm. His voice and yet not. It's got the sharp Mandalorian accent of further north on Mandalore than Keldabe. Vau's people. Theta... Skirata? Why does it have to be kriffing Skirata? Not the right time to be annoyed by the guy, now.

“Yeah, Delta, we would if someone would have blasted those kriffing uglies. It's crawling with bugs here.”

Jango starts to get a bad feeling.

Then one of the clones has to stay behind a bit to blow up some door or whatever and the next hing Jango knows is that he's caught with two clones and a lot of Geonosians in one of their caves. This is going to be ugly real soon.

Three

Two

One

Blaster Fire erupts from all sides – and some of those nasty sonic weapons the Geonosians like. Jango kills as many bugs as he can manage – he never liked them anyway and they started firing first. Grenade! Jango tries to duck but there was no cover and -

 

 

The next thing he knows he's fekking alive with a headache that makes his worst hangovers pale in comparison. He's also very, very nauseous.

This time he's not wearing a helmet so he just lets nature have its way. Huh, at least he's wearing halfway proper armour this time. Yellow markings. A commander. But that means that … yes, there's a Jedi nearby and it's no one else than frigging Master kriffing Mace fekking Windu. Kark his luck. Jango should kill someone for this. He won't. He can't fight properly in this body that isn't his – how the heck had his clones grown so tall and he himself hadn't? He knows, of course, proper nutrition and all the kriffing sithspit Jango had never had after the Death Watch had burnt down his father's homestead.

Mask your murderous intent, he thinks. You didn't get to kill a few Jedi – and only six of them in his rage on Galidraan – unless you knew how those Jedi worked. They feel danger and murderous intent directed towards them. Jango really, really tries to put his murderous intent towards the droids. It doesn't work that well. So he pictures them wielding purple lightsabers. Yes, that is better.

If fekking Windu notices, he doesn't say a thing and soon he's lost on the frontlines while Jango stays behind to blast droids in his area – and when the heck did he start commanding his clones? That had never been in the contract.

It is hideously stupid to die because he underestimated his height in his search for cover.

 

 

The next thing he knows he's fekking alive with a headache that seems to become permanent now. The nausea doesn't fade either. That's it. No more fitting in. He stuns every clone trying to stop him in his search for Boba. He also makes sure that they won't get killed by seps. Just because they paid him doesn't mean he was overly sympathetic to their course, even less so considering Dooku is their leader – he planned on killing the man since Galidraan.

Before that he will get his son – hopefully waiting aboard Slave I – and then leave this dustball of a planet.

Then he is shot.

 

 

The next thing he knows he's fekking alive with a headache and nausea and really, the whole ground is trembling. Then he notices that he's in a Lartie and they are being shot at. Fekking karking osik. Will this nightmare never end? Then he notices the Jedi in his company.

Jango is just short of throwing himself out of the Lartie. That's Kenobi, all right – and his catastrophe of a Padawan and don't even get him started on that karking senator who thought it a good idea to walk in the middle of a warzone-to-be.

Another blast hits the Lartie and Jango can't get his bearings fast enough and he is catapulted outside – not bad, away from the Jedi – along with the lady senator – very bad. He hits the sand hard and is glad that he's still wearing a helmet this time. No chance to be spitting sand for the next decade. He rolls around a bit until he can get a grip on some stone and stops rolling. The lady senator isn't as lucky. Ouch. To have sand rubbing into those wounds on her back should be really inconvenient.

Then she's on her feet again. “Flag down a transporter”, she orders and Jango would really like to show her where she can shove her commands.

Instead he does as told. As far as he understood the outline of the battle – not that easy if you die all the time – Kenobi and Skywalker were chasing Dooku. That fits pretty well with Jango's idea of getting revenge now that his contract with Dooku had been ended.

He doesn't exactly wait for a transport to arrive. He's walking ahead towards where he remembers Dooku's secret hanger to be – not that Dooku's security was good enough to keep a bored Boba out.

“Where are you going?”, the senator pants but follows him anyway.

“Taking care of Dooku”, Jango grunts and checks the charges on his rifle. Not his preferred weapon. No flamethrower. No rocket launcher. No jetpack – and he really misses his.

“But we don't even know where he is.”

“You don't. I do.” He thinks that's enough explaining. He can already hear a Lartie approaching. Kriffing welcome sound.

 

 

Kenobi and Skywalker are trying their very best to get killed when Jango arrives with the lady senator and reinforcements. Well, not on his watch. He doesn't really care about Skywalker and Kenobi has been an annoyance – but at least a pleasant annoyance. If he wasn't a stuck up Jedi, Jango might even overthink his no-relationship-rule. Kenobi could certainly fight – even without a lightsaber. That thing in the arena had been nice to look at.

Jango shoots in between the fighters. He doesn't care if he hits a Jedi in the process. Not really. He still isn't able to forgive them for Galidraan and their Order is hypocritical at best.

He might have hit Skywalker but he's also succeeded in incapacitating Dooku. Fighting is hard when a barrage of blaster bolts has been pumped into your legs. Jango spends the whole cell on hitting Dooku in as many places as possible – and he enjoys it. That bastard had just stood there and watched while Jango's people had died and then gone and killed Dooku's brave little Jedi puppets.

Then he's thrown into the wall. Damn Force. The breath is taken from his lungs. Damn Ex-Jedi with their karking Force-use. Oh, Jango would give a lot to wear his gam now. At least he had tranq shots stored in his gam.

Still, it's worth it because the time Jango bought Kenobi is enough to get the Jedi back onto his feet and fight down Dooku's last resistance. Seeing Dooku in shackles is the next best thing to seeing him dead with his head on a spike and the rest of his corpse … somewhere. Jango is more interested in completely grinding Dooku's lightsaber into dust – just like he would do with an enemy's armour unless it is made of beskar. Dooku is knocked out and for a moment Jango can imagine that this murderer of his people is dead and his quest for revenge has been fulfilled.

Kenobi comes over. He's sweaty, in pain and sporting major lightsaber wounds. He looks ready to keel over every moment. “What did you think you were doing?”, Kenobi asks. Yes, he's panting, still out of breath from the fight.

“I think I just saved your life.” Jango thinks about making that Jedi sit down but he's not a medic.

“No, I mean. The shooting. That was serious overkill. You could have incapacitated him without all that... that was bloody. Blasters aren't supposed to leave blood everywhere.” Kenobi points to where Dooku is being watched by his padawan.

“Depends. If you hit the same part multiple times the cauterizing effect is nullified because you open the cauterized parts.” Jango shrugs his shoulders.

“That is torture.” Despite being barely able to stand and after hacking off multiple bug limbs and destroying even more droids, Kenobi seems utterly scandalized at the thought of torture.

“Yes. Got a problem with that?” Jango looks him dead in the eye. He really should just leave, back to his ship, to Boba and leave this mess behind. Instead he waits for an answer.

“Yes. It's barbaric.”

“Now it's too late for that, Jedi.” Maybe he deserves a drink. His liver should be as good as new. Should be interesting to be drunk again for the first time.

“You could be put before a war tribunal.” The Jedi raises one eyebrow in question and confusion at Jango's lack of reaction.

“So? Seriously, I never got the point of making laws for war as though that would make war justifiable and better.” Jango snorts in derision.

“And I wanted to thank you.” Kenobi looks down. “It wasn't exactly the Jedi way how you put down Dooku but you saved our lives.”

Jango just huffs and marches off. Time to get off this planet.

He is shot on his way out by a damn butler droid Dooku uses to fly his ship. Not deadly, so he is left to lie around and wait for some medic to find him. Fekking awesome.


	2. Kamino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango doesn't die in this one.

Jango has hoped to never see Kamino again. Now he has to stay here for recuperation and it is terrible. He can't even get properly wasted because these medics take extraordinary caution to not let him exit the medcenter.

On the one hand Jango is proud that his clones were trained to not be intimidated by grumpy patients, on the other hand he is annoyed. Breaking into his apartment and finishing the bottle of whiskey he left there before this Jedi came, would really help to improve his mood.

For the time being he is left to being alone, ignoring the others in the medcenter, healing and getting used to his body. His cloned body and, ancestors, is it strange. He never would have thought that the extra height would make such a difference before it killed him. Twice. He also tries to get used to the clone armour whenever the medics aren't looking. They don't like him trying to get back into action but he needs the training. Designing the armour is vastly different from wearing and fighting in it.

He tries to find Boba. He sets up algorithms to search the holonet for anything about the Slave I, his armour and Boba.

He gets nothing but reports mentioning himself. It must mean that Boba did the clever thing and hid between younger clones still in the growth phase. The downside is that Jango won't find him there.

 

He finally manages to sneak out of the medbay and into his quarters. It's all still the same from when he had to leave for Geonosis because of that fracking Jedi Kenobi showing up on his doorstep. That leaves his whiskey exactly – yes, it's still in the hidden drawer next to his replacement cells for the flamethrower. It smells wonderful.

His drinking session is interrupted by another clone who bunks next to him in the medcenter. “What do you think you're doing?”, he demands to know.

“Getting drunk off my ass.” Jango totally deserves it in this nightmare.

“This place is restricted.”

Jango snorts. “I know. Now don't get your panties in a twist. Let me get properly drunk and maybe we can share.”

 

 

“So, you really shot Dooku over and over?”

“It's Dooku. Of course I did that.”

“And then the Jedi just … took him and put him into prison?”

“I'd rather see him dead.” Jango takes a swig from the bottle. Yes, Dooku dead would be nice.

“Hm, hm.” Cody nods along, a bit drunk now. “We're just clones, though. Let the Jedi do the politics. We do the killing.”

Jango huffs. “I don't trust Jedi with politics.”

“No? Who was your sarge that you got that attitude? I never got your number.”

Jango doesn't know. He shrugs. “Amnesia. Think I'll get a new one? My ID got blasted by that damn droid of Dooku.”

“You sound an awful lot like an Alpha. Better don't tell them or you'll be frozen like the rest.”

“They did what?” Jango rises in fury. They froze his Alphas? How dare they? Those were his people, his soldiers that he had trained just like he had been trained. He never told them to obey the Jedi at all costs. “Alright, this has been fun but I've just remembered some stuff I have to do.” He puts the bottle down. “Finish that for me.”

Cody smiles. “I certainly don't know a thing about what you're planning. And I won't ask how you got in here. No one could until now.”

That is one who knows his true identity. Jango sighs. Not his problem now.

 

 

Releasing the Alphas from cryostasis without thinking it through and while being mildly drunk is not the best idea he ever had. Still he feels better with them out and slowly acclimatising to being outside again.

He's still thinking of a way to get them to know that he's not another clone despite looking like it. Oh right. He taught them phrases during training to recognize each other without giving anything else away. Jango also has a phrase for himself. Damn, the alcohol is strong in this unaccostumed body. He should get his new body used to alcohol again.

“I'm Jango Fett”, he says when they seem to notice their surroundings. “Yes, I don't look like it, I know. Long story.” He breathes in deeply and tries not to feel stupid for using that phrase. Why did the Alphas choose that? “I dance and sing like no other because I am Jango Fett, your secret bother.”

There's a few snickers. “Alright. No one knows that phrase except for us and Jango Fett and you are none of us. So.... what happened that you suddenly shot up like a weed?”

“That's what I'm trying to find out. The sooner I get out of this nightmare, the less clones will have to die.” He massages his temples. “Somehow I switch bodies whenever the body I am in dies and the person who was in there before vanishes into the void.”

A few cringes.

 

 

It is a lot easier to gather information on Boba and his unfortunate circumstances with an army of highly motivated Alphas at his side. Ancestors, they can be a handful to supervise. He remembers the one time they collectively went into a sugar shock. He remembers the migraine afterwards even better.

They find Boba on Aargau, following Jango's journal. One Alpha puts Boba on and Jango has to use some very secret phrases to convince Boba that his father, truly is still alive. He can't await the day Boba comes back on Kamino together with the Slave I and Jango's armour.

All the while Jango tries to remember any Force user he might have upset – because if he knows one thing it's that this nightmare can only have been caused by a Force user.

Komari Vosa for example. She's dead but before Jango had killed her she had promised him a thousand deaths and pain eternal. Dooku as well. But then, why would Dooku give him a million chances to kill him? Dooku's mysterious master? Maybe but Jango never met the guy.

He groans. Unravelling this mystery will take some time.


End file.
